


Tattoo you

by JaqofSpades



Category: Captain America, Thor (Movies), Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy heads back to Stark Tower after the events of <i>Partners in Crime</i>, and challenges Captain America to a treasure hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Continuing Adventures of Darcy Lewis, Stark Industries assistant, and Veronica Mars, SHIELD Agent.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666431) by [fade_like_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight). 



> A/N: A sequel to my fic [Partners in Crime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672538), and another outtake to Fade_Like_Starlight's [The Continuing Adventures of Darcy Lewis and Veronica Mars.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666431/chapters/1217108) ... Fuelled by the enthusiasm of Merideathislost and a number of very pretty pictures of one Mr Chris Evans.

*

The adrenaline pumping through her blood makes the trip back to Stark Tower very short indeed. Her libido is in no state to put up with the odd red light here and there, and it's late so the traffic's sorta light ... for New York. She curses the lineup of taxis that slows her to a crawl as she approaches the Tower, and considers parking on the sidewalk if it doesn't move soon.

Not that she's in a hurry, Darcy tells herself. She's just keen to see how he is. She'd only heard of the skirmish second hand, and as general fetch and carry girl, her first duty had to be making sure they didn't need anything. Especially when they couldn't fetch and carry for themselves.

Darcy smiles at her logic and thinks of all the little things she could do for Steve. He might need help getting that tight suit off. His boots, perhaps. Climbing into bed.

A honking blast from behind reminds her that she is actually still driving, and the road ahead is clear now. Two hundred metres down the street, the equivalent vertically in the lift, and then ... she'll be knocking on the door of sweet, shy Steve Rogers.

Time to start thinking with her brain and not ... the part of her brain still replaying the memory of Eli and Veronica going at it on the kitchen table.

Just as well Steve likes antiques, she finds herself thinking. Good and solid, his table.

*

"Miss Lewis!"

"Hey, Steve. Can I come in?"

"Of course - welcome. What can I do for you?"

She's never been here out of hours before - she'd had to show him how to use the coffee machine, and the dishwasher, and the microwave. They'd ended up in front of the big screen TV, where she determined his cultural education should start with Oprah, Ellen and the Bold and the Beautiful.

He'd blushed at the love scene, she remembers. Maybe she shouldn't ...

"All sorts of things, I suspect," she purrs, and shuts the door behind her, locking it as his jaw drops in surprise.

"M-m-Miss Lewis. Darcy," he stammers as she takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, Steve," she says, knowing his deeply-ingrained manners will make the request impossible to ignore. He blinks, then moves to put the kettle on the stove (yes, he has an electric one, no - he doesn't use it) before reaching to spoon tea leaves into the pot.

She whips out her phone while his back is to her and types in a few quick words.

His phone buzzes in the next room just a few moments later and he shoots her an apologetic glance as he crosses the room to get it. 

Darcy drops her bag on the floor, kicks off her shoes, and does a little hop up onto the kitchen table. She could try for total innocence, but it'd be wasted effort, she suspects.

"I did promise you a dirty text," she grins when he returns to the room.

He's trying not to look at her legs or her boobs, but looking her in the face only seems to make him blush harder.

"You don't really," he protests with a faint laugh, and Darcy raises her eyebrows, then crooks her finger, signalling him to come closer.

"I was 16. Waaaaay to much into comicbooks. And Cap - well. Cap had the best muscles," Darcy explains, reaching out to run her hand over the landscape of his belly, the dips and swells of his abs still discernible through two layers of material. 

(Focus, Darcy. Seduction. Don't dissolve into a puddle just yet!)

Steve is looking down, watching the progress of her hand with a deer-in-the-headlights look that is less than flattering, so she stops her hand at his belt, and uses it to pull herself upright.

"It was my first, actually. I wanted something small, and not too fancy. Cap's shield was perfect."

She leans up to whisper into his ear. "Wanna see?"

Utterly speechless is obviously a clear 'yes', Darcy tells herself, and pops the first button on her jeans as provocatively as she knows how.

Steve's eyes are riveted to her hands as she works the last button, and then fly to her own.

"Darcy," he croaks, but he's not looking scared, now. Those bright blue eyes are on fire with something that starts her pulse slamming, and she lets out a little squeak as his hands close over hers on the waistband of her jeans. 

"Be sure," he says quietly, and that's Steve Rogers, right fucking there. All concerned about her even as she's trying to seduce him.

Dammit Rogers, she thinks, and turns her back on him without a word, wiggling her jeans so low that they nearly fall off her ass. 

"See?" she says when she can finally trust her voice to be steady. "You like?"

"Huh." His fingers are more loquacious, tracing over the silver outline, caressing the central star, then sliding lower, to tickle at her tailbone and etch a pattern on one round, quivering cheek.

"Tell me this is okay," he grits out, and she gives a desperate wiggle to rid herself of the jeans altogether. Her black thong is on show now, and she gasps as he slides a finger underneath , and tweaks at it. He's probably never seen one before, she realises, and hell yes, she's about to introduce Captain America to the benefits of modern underwear.

"Oh FUCK!" Darcy screams, because as it turns out? He's dropped down on one knee to investigate with his tongue.

"Sorry - you don't like that? I know some girls ..." he shoots back up to his feet, cheeks scarlet, and Darcy swings round to catch him in her arms.

"It's okay, Steve. I'm okay. Really, really, really okay," she assured him. "I just ... was surprised. But in a good way. A really, really good way," she stressed, sliding her hand down to caress the impressive tent in his khakis.

"Look. I'm gonna be straight up about this, because that's kinda who I am and it's not like I can thnk straight around you anyway," she babbles.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard, slow, kinky, vanilla ... any way you like, baby, I am there. The tension's been just ridiculous and sooner or later it was going to happen, and I'd really, really like it to be sooner. Now. Please."

And just in case it wasn't clear, she kicked off her Skechers, pushed her jeans free of her legs, and lifted her t-shirt over her head, congratulating herself on having the sense to match sexy bra to sexy thong this morning.

"Well?"

He looked up from her overflowing bra, and his face was blank for a moment before he broke into that wide, happy smile she'd grown way too attached to.

"Yes please, Miss Lewis. I'll admit to finding it a little hard to concentrate myself of late," he confessed, and Darcy told herself that she was imagining so much adorable. Why, why, WHY, did it have to be a fucking Avenger - the Avenger! - who made her feel these ridiculous, clingy, warm feelings?

"Well, Cap, I'd say you have a job to do, don't you?" she smiled, and dragged his hand back onto her body. Here, first, she's thinking, and then at least a few times in that big, black bed. And then the shower. Definitely the shower. And hell, over breakfast too if she can manage it.

Clock is ticking, after all. Approximately 72 hours before they kick things up to stage three, and then, hasta la vista, baby. Because when she, Veronica and Eli became the newest supervillains in town ... Captain America shoots straight to number one on her 'men to avoid' list.

Dammit.

_fin_

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended.


End file.
